vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
+help-Faction
he Faction System commands are listed below. *'*'''Accept *'*'Apinfo *Apply *'*'Apps *Default *'*'Dehead *'*'Delete *'*'Duty *Factions *Fwho *'*'Head *Mail *'*'Mission *'*'Posting *'*'Rank *'*'Reject *Roster Commands marked with a '*''' are For FacHeads Only! ACCEPT This Command will allow you to accept someone's Application into a Faction you are one of the FacHeads for. Useage: +faction/accept = or if you have a default faction set: +faction/accept APINFO This Command will allow you to see the Application of a player into a Faction you are a Fachead for. Useage: +faction/appinfo = or if you have a default faction set: +faction/appinfo APPLY This Command will allow you to apply to join one of the MUSH Factions. Useage: +faction/apply = APPS This Command will show you all the applicants into a Faction you are a FacHead for. Useage: +faction/apps or if you have a default faction set: +faction/apps DEFAULT This Command will set up a Default Faction for you, so it is easier for you to use the Faction System Commands for that Faction. Useage: +facion/default DEHEAD This Command will remove someone as a FacHead for a Faction you are a FacHead for. Useage: +faction/dehead = or if you have a default faction set: +faction/dehead DELETE This Command will delete a player from the Faction, that you are a FacHead for. Useage: +faction/delete /= or if you have a default faction set: +faction/delete = DUTY This Command will set the Duty Post (on +roster) for a Player in a Faction you are a FacHead for. Useage: +faction/duty /= or if you have a default faction set: +faction/duty = FACTIONS This Command will list all the Factions on the MUSH, it also includes the Faction Abbreviation (FactionABBREV), a total count of players in the faction, and it tells you if you are in the faction. Useage: +factions FWHO This Command will list the online Players in the Faction, or with the /all switch, it will show a listing of all the players in the faction. Useage: *+fwho *+fwho/all or if you have a default faction set: *+fwho *+fwho/all HEAD This command will set a player as a FacHead in a Faction that you are a FacHead for. Useage: +faction/head = or if you have a default faction set: +faction/head MAIL This Command will send mail to the Players in a Faction. This is the ONLY Faction Specific Command, that you are not required to be a member of that Faction. Useage: +faction/mail =/ MISSION This command will set the Mission (See +roster) for a Player, in a Faction that you are a FacHead for. Useage: +faction/mission /= or if you have a default faction set: +faction/mission = POSTING This Command will set the Posting (See +fwho) for a Player, in a Faction that you are a FacHead for. Useage: +faction/posting /= or if you have a default faction set: +faction/posting = RANK This Command will set the Rank (See +fwho) for a Player, in a Faction that you are a FacHead for. Useage: +faction/rank /= or if you have a default faction set: +faction/rank = REJECT This Command will reject the Application of a Player for a Faction that you are a FacHead for. Useage: +faction/reject /= or if you have a default faction set: +faction/reject = ROSTER This Command will display the Roster for a Faction. It includes Name, Mission Name, and Duty Post (Location assigned). Useage: +roster or if you have a default faction set: +roster ''WIZARD ONLY COMMANDS! CREATE This COmmand will Create a Faction for the MUSH. It is WIZARD ONLY. Useage: +faction/create /= Player can be the Players DB#, Alias, or Full Name NUKE This COmmand will Remove a Faction from the MUSH. It is WIZARD ONLY! Useage: +faction/nuke PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS WITHOUT TALKING TO KADJEM FIRST! Back to +Help Category:+Help